thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Hera
"Zeus, I'm so tired of you sleeping with all of these arrogant women" Hera is the Greek Goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family. She is impatient and quick to anger. She is known to curse others who she believes have wronged her. She is responsible for turning Apollo into a girl. Physical Description Hera is a humanoid figure with long brown hair. She has brown eyes and often wears makeup. She wears a short pink dress in the episode and a white dress in the intro. Also in the intro, Hera carries Zeus' staff. Background Hera, the goddess of motherhood, marriage, and family, was the third born and youngest daughter of Titans Rhea and Kronos. She was swallowed whole by her father because of his fear of his godly children overthrowing him. Hera spent her childhood in Kronos' stomach with her four siblings, her older sisters Hestia, the virgin goddess of hearth and home, and Demeter, goddess of the harvest, fertility, and agriculture, and her younger brothers Hades, the god of the underworld, the dead, and riches, and Poseidon, god of the sea, storms, and earthquakes. Hera's mother Rhea, tired of her husband, Kronos, eating their children hid away their youngest born child, Zeus the god of the sky, thunder, and lightning, and replaced him with a rock which Kronos ate whole. When Zeus became of age, he returned disguised as Kronos' royal cup-bearer and giving him an emetic. The emetic forced Kronos to throw-up the contents of his stomach in reverse order of when he swallowed them, starting with the rock and ending with Poseidon. After the great battle between the Titans and Gods, with the help of an elder Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires, the gods won the battle and became the Olympians. After Hera and Zeus got married, Zeus' son Apollo greatly did not approve. It is unsure who started the dispute between Hera and Apollo but there was tension. Hera curses Apollo by paralyzing him and transforming his chariot into a wheelchair. Hera curses him once again by transforming him into a girl. Hera may have also attacked Apollo for a third time with the intent of killing him as when they meet again Hera says that she thought he was dead. That attack could have been what put Apollo in a wheelchair and not a curse. Role on Vengeance in Mount Olympus in Vengeance in Mount Olympus, Hera approaches Zeus and asks about what her anniversary present will be. Zeus, wanting to keep Apollo's birthday party a secret, lies and says that the present is a surprise and she will find out later. Throughout the day Hera continues to ask what the surprise is prompting Zeus to continuously tell her she has to wait. Hera and Zeus went to their car on their way to the surprise. When the driver asks where do they want to go, Hera quickly tries to find out where they were going which Zeus again says no. Hera asks once again inside the car where both of their attitudes become a bit harsh. In a rougher voice, Hera explains the gets very anxious when it comes to surprises which Zeus responds with "stop asking." When Hera finds out that the party is for Apollo and is not an anniversary party, she becomes very angry with Zeus for constantly cheating on her with other goddesses. She forces Zeus to go wait in the car. After Zeus leaves, Hera catches the eyes of Apollo and a verbal fight breaks out between the two. Once Hera implies that Zeus has it better with her because he slept with Apollo's mom, Apollo snaps and draws his bow on her. Hera forces Apollo to drop the bow and leave. Angry, Hera goes over to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and lays curses on them both. Back in the car, Hera forces the driver to go to Annabeth and scare her in her sleep because she is afraid of spiders. She insinuates to Percy that "tomorrow, everything will change." When he woke up the next morning, he is now a girl. Powers and Abilities Understood in the backstory of the video and at the very end of the video, Hera is seen cursing people. The cursed can be big or little but always malevolent. It seems as though Hera is more powerful than Apollo because he is unable to turn back to normal. Hera also uses mind control on Apollo, Annabeth, and Percy in order to get them to do what she wanted.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Greek Mythology Category:Short Film Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Creature Channel __NOEDITSECTION__